


Dont let me down

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: Clarisse go to Percys cabin and there is a lot of smut.NOT PERCABETH
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 6





	1. First mistake

I stand before cabin number 3, I felt so alone. No one ever loved me. But I love only one person, that who lives here. 

I took one step closer and knock the door. Oh my god, what am I dooing. This sentence roll over and over inside my head. 

"Come in" he said and my hearth beat stops. I open the door and with deep breath come inside.

I was wearing black tank top and leggins with brown stripes. I thought about it all night. Dress? Will I be shamed? No... I must thing about something else. This was the third combination. This is the best.

I come inside and found him laying on bed. He was alone, his brother Tyson was somewhere else. "Hi" I said. "Hey" he simply replied. I stand there for about minute and he stand up and go stand next to me.

"What is wrong?" He said and I start blushing. He take step closer to me and then he close the door. He was still standing in front of me with hand next to my head. 

"I.. I.. I come to see what are you doing" I said. "Okey". "And I am here to confess something" I said red. "Come on Clarisse, please, no jokes" he said rubbing his forehead. 

"Dont take it wrong but I like you, like truly like you." He start blinking and still rubbing his forehead. "Come on Percy, say something, please." 

His other hand follows his on the door and he smack me on the door. He starts to lean inch by inch to me and I do the same thing. When our lips crashed together it was like firework. 

He tease my lower lip by bitting it. I moan and let him inside my mouth. He start explore my mouth with his tongue. We were making out for some time. 

He lead me into his bed and layed in top of me. Percy starts nuzzling and kissing my neck and I moan his name. Then he massage my breasts. My clothes desepiring (I dont know how to spell it 😅) I dont know where and when. We were completly naked and he was still on the top. 

We were still kissing and making out. I feld the pain and some tears escape my eyes. He kiss them away from my cheeks. He starts slowly moving. Up and down I was on his dick. I couldn belive it. It is already happening. 

When I was almost at my edge I moan "Percy, dont you dare to stop" I feel how my orgasm take place and I tighten around his cock. He continue to his relise. He fill me with his semen and colapse next to me. 

I start stand up and he grab my hand and take me back down into his bed. Cuddle me in his hug. Than he covered us woth blanket and start humming me to sleep.


	2. Second mistake

I woke up in the middle of the night. I must missed the dinner. The warm body pressed on my back was somehowe comforting. I took a deep breath and turn around. It was Percy, still sleeping. I turn back and start standing up. Then I took my clothes a made my way into the night. 

In Ares cabin I went straith to the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy. I was staring into the mirror and thinking. Deep breath, blink over and over for 10 minutes. Then I realized something. He did cum in me. I start panicking. I went to shower. Warm water spreyed around me and fogging the mirror. I reached into my pussy and start taking his semen out of me. I went to my bed and in light sleep went sleeping.

The horn start rigging and anouncing breakfast. I dress myself into clean clothes and wait for my brothers and sisters. In my head rolled over and over this mantra: Dont look weak, act normal and kill this emotions.

At dinning room was still very noisy. My friends, if I can tell that, were chatting. I look down to my plate and eat tomato and bacon with eggs. I could feel the eyes that were piercing into my back. I have no motivation or curagge to turn myself. 

After breakfast I took my spear and went to training ring. I spend all the morning fighting with my sisters and brothers. Only pause that I had was when was called lunch. I ate fast and went back to camp activities. 

When the sun start loosing its strength I take my time to go into the forest to the lake. I run away from other campers and especially him. I took my place at the beach next to the lake. I sat down and listen water.

I heared noises comming from the forest behind me. I turn my head around and see Percy. He was comming to my place to found me. I stand up and took step back. "Hi, what do you want?" I barked at him. He said nothing and come closer and closer. And I take steps back. When I feel the water around my ankles I stoped.

He stoped inches before me. Put his hands inside my red brown hair. I stared and he start play with them. I lean into his hand and little moan escape my mouth. I look down and he grab my chin to make me look inside his eyes.

He start leaning to me and I do the same only to lean into his arms. Our mouthes were inch close and I close the gab. Our lips start moving in perfect synchronitaion. He lick my lower lip and I open my mouth. The tongues batteling for dominance. 

I start taking distance. He look confused and I blink flirtously. "You are so hot and I really love you. For some time, maybe years." He said. "I... I.. I love you too."


End file.
